St Oberon's Bay
by Ana Jay Parker
Summary: En passant outre l'écriteau sur lequel était indiqué 'St Oberon's Bay: Propriété Privée', Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'elle y trouverait son nouveau refuge. "Je veux que toi aussi tu oublies." EDIT le 09/06/18 : totale réécriture et ajout de scène. [RATING M / ADULT CONTENT]


NB : Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver pour vous faire partager mon premier OS. Pas de traduction cette fois mais bel et bien un texte écrit par mes petits doigts qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'attends vos remarques, avis, critiques avec impatience, et j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma traduction de _Graveyard Valentine,_ et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis. Voilà quelques musiques que je vous conseille d'écouter durant la lecture : **Departure (Home)** de _Max Richter_ , **Summer 78** de _Yann Tiersen_ et enfin **Experience** de _Ludovico Einaudi_. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

EDIT 09/06/18 : Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps… mais j'ai vécu le pire drame de ma vie il y a peu. Je suis toujours debout, j'avance, et aujourd'hui j'ai envie, besoin, de reprendre l'écriture, ça a toujours été mon exutoire, encore plus maintenant. Alors je commence par reprendre mes histoires, les réécrire, les améliorer, et améliorer ma plume en espérant que cet edit de St Oberon's Bay vous plaira, et je vous dis à très bientôt.

AJP

* * *

 **. ~ .**

 **ST OBERON'S BAY**

 **. ~ .**

Sa chevelure ambrée tournoyait en une danse frénétique. L'écho rugissant des vagues lui parvenait telle une douce et violente symphonie, brisant le silence pourtant si apaisant. Elle observait l'horizon, lointain et inconnu, égal à sa vie passée. Aujourd'hui, tout lui paraissait différent, nouveau. Elle découvrait que les choses les plus simples étaient les plus merveilleuses.

Un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis la victoire d'Harry Potter, le monde sorcier tentait péniblement de se relever et les sourires revenaient peu à peu. La vie reprenait son cours normal, le monde tournait de nouveau. Mais dans son monde à elle, tout avait changé. Elle était perdue, ne savait plus qui elle était réellement. Oui, elle était Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, ex petite-amie de Ronald Weasley, héroïne de guerre.

Mais qui elle était au plus profond, elle l'ignorait.

Alors elle était là, à observer l'océan rythmé, tentant de chercher une réponse à cette question.

Plus les jours, les semaines, et les mois passèrent, plus le vide qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle prenait de l'ampleur. Son passé lui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, ou à une autre vie.

La guerre avait laissé des plaies difficiles à cicatriser et chacun avait évolué différemment avec les années. Aussi surprenant que cela était, les liens avec ses amis s'étaient relâchés.

Du point de vue d'Hermione, chacun avait besoin de se recentrer sur soi-même, laisser le passé au passé, tenter de reprendre une vie _normale_ , trouver sa voie.

Elle, elle la cherchait encore.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire fi du passé aussi aisément que ses amis. Quelque chose l'empêcher d'avancer.

De nouveau, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle ignorait s'il était simplement dû au vent qui ne cessait de danser autour d'elle, la caressant de son revers glacial, ou bien à cette sensation d'être observée depuis quelques minutes.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté en un mouvement las, puis se retourna complètement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. À quelques mètres d'elle se tenait une silhouette qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Drago Malefoy.

Il semblait aussi décontenancé qu'elle et le trouble se lisait dans ses yeux gris. Rapidement, le trouble sembla être remplacé par une toute autre lueur, et le gris de ses yeux s'ombragea.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici," amorça-t-il d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

Hermione émit un sursaut presque imperceptible, étonnée par le ton qu'il employait. Elle se serait plus attendue à ce qu'il lui crache au visage ces quelques mots.

L'effet de surprise passé, elle reprit contenance, ne souhaitant pas se laisser dicter ce qu'elle avait à faire par Drago Malefoy, encore moins à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" répondit-elle.

Drago l'examina alors. Toute la vigueur de la courageuse Gryffondor paraissait avoir disparu pour laisser place à une asthénie visible. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses longues boucles autrefois nerveuses étaient à présent presque inexistantes, son gros pull trop grand pour elle cachait le peu de formes qui lui restait, et le jeune homme put même voir se refléter les remous de l'océan sur sa peau diaphane.

"Cette plage est privée, tu dois t'en aller," continua Drago sur le même ton.

Hermione fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Qu'attendait-il pour agir tel le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard ?

"Tu es bien là toi," rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. "Pourquoi je devrais m'en aller ?"

"Parce que je viens de te dire que cette plage est privée, et que toi, tu n'es pas autorisée à en fouler le sable," reprit l'ancien Serpentard, le regard ancré au sien avec une profondeur à en faire blêmir un mort.

"Parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe," fulmina-t-elle, les poings serrés. "Quoi, cette plage est un domaine réservé aux sang-purs ?"

Drago ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, tentant de maîtriser ses nerfs. Lui qui la pensait pourtant intelligente.

"Parce que ce domaine et donc cette plage m'appartiennent," clarifia-t-il d'une voix marmoréenne. "Et parce que personne n'est autorisé à venir ici à part moi-même, qu'il soit Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Pur."

Il laissa passer une seconde, une lueur moqueuse se reflétant dans son regard.

"Ou Miss-je-sais-tout," rajouta-t-il.

À l'entente de ce stupide surnom, Hermione fut parcourue par diverses émotions.

Quelque chose implosa en elle, quelque chose qui était jusque là endormi depuis des années se réveillait.

Ses poumons se remplirent d'une bouffée d'air frais. L'agacement qu'elle ressentait en la présence de Drago Malefoy la fit se sentir… vivante.

Et Merlin que c'était bon de sortir de sa léthargie perpétuelle, même pour une seconde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends Granger ?" s'impatienta Drago.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle en sursautant.

"Pour quitter cette plage," lui répondit-il s'agissant là d'une évidence.

Elle resta interdite un moment puis baissa les yeux. Le sable fin, poussé par le vent, vint se déposer sur ses tennis. Hermione amorça un mouvement vers l'arrière et observa une dernière fois l'horizon avant de se retourner vers son ancien ennemi.

Lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un instant, attendant patiemment son départ, et se questionnant intérieurement sur la personnalité en apparence si différente de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elle avança lentement dans sa direction.

Elle ne lui avait rien rétorqué et, lui semblait-il, accédait finalement à sa requête.

La sorcière était à présent arrivée à sa hauteur, son regard noisette fixé derrière lui, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être invisible.

Alors qu'elle le dépassait par la droite, leurs mains s'effleurèrent subtilement. Hermione ne réagit pas à ce contact soudain. Elle continua simplement son chemin. Elle partait. Comme ça. Pas qu'il n'en fût pas ravi, mais il la trouva encore plus étrange.

Mais peu importait, elle s'en allait.

Il la vit remonter la plage et prendre le sentier menant à la butte qui séparait son _domaine_ et le monde extérieur. Et elle disparut totalement.

Une fois la présence de l'ancienne Gryffondor évanouie, il se mit à observer à son tour le tumulte des vagues lui faisant face, et resta ainsi des heures durant.

.

* * *

.

La période de Noël était terminée, le froid glacial de janvier s'installait doucement. La neige était tombée en quantité cette année, recouvrant le sable fin d'un épais manteau blanc.

Drago observait le paysage qu'il avait sous les yeux par la fenêtre, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. Il portait un gros pull col-roulé en laine gris. N'ayant pas alimenté son feu de cheminée, la température de la maisonnette avait chuté. Drago détestait le froid, l'ayant côtoyé pendant trop longtemps. Pour autant, l'été, avec sa chaleur étouffante n'était pas non plus sa saison favorite. Non, il aimait le printemps, des bourgeons perçant le bout des branches à la couleur azur du ciel chassant le terne gris de l'hiver. C'était une nouvelle naissance, une deuxième chance. Le sorcier sourit à cette pensée, lui aussi avait eu droit à une seconde chance.

Il avait choisit de vivre reclus, loin de la société hypocrite qu'était le monde sorcier. Ici, dans sa petite maison sur la plage, il était maître de ses décisions. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et cela lui convenait ainsi.

Malgré tout, cette solitude, certes relaxante, était parfois pesante. Il en venait même à regretter quelques fois l'accueillant foyer qu'était Poudlard.

Il avait fait un choix, et continuerait à s'y tenir. Il était hors de question qu'il remette les pieds en société, au moins ici on lui fichait la paix.

Sa tasse de thé désormais terminée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa le morceau de vaisselle dans l'évier. Au-dessus de ce dernier, Drago avait vue sur la crique par le biais d'une fenêtre datée à petits carreaux, où la buée se formait dans les recoins à cause du froid matinal.

Il plissa brusquement les yeux, distinguant une forme floue au loin. À l'aide de la manche de son chandail, il dissipa la buée sur un des carreaux, puis y accola ses deux mains pour en faire des jumelles.

Au milieu de l'étendue blanche, se tenait une petite silhouette foncée, contrastant ainsi avec la neige immaculée. Drago fonça sur sa porte d'entrée avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ' _Quidditch'_ , puis dévala les quatre marches enneigées de son perron et se dirigea à vive allure vers la crique.

Plus il avançait, plus une colère sourde s'immisçait en lui. Drago n'aimait pas les intrus. Il s'agissait de sa propriété, son chez-lui.

Son refuge.

L'inscription _'St Oberon's Bay : Propriété Privée'_ à l'entrée du sentier était pourtant claire, non ?

Il arriva rapidement près de la silhouette. Elle était dos à lui, portait une longue parka kaki et un bonnet noir. Le jeune homme remarqua aussi les tennis blancs ornés de deux fins liserés bleu et rouge.

Drago plissa de nouveau les yeux, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu ces tennis.

"Encore toi ?" siffla-t-il durement après avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Il vit la silhouette esquisser un léger sursaut, puis s'entourer de ses bras frêles.

"Je pensais que tu avais compris la dernière fois. Cette plage est privée !" s'emporta-t-il de plus belle en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Ses paroles la firent se retourner vers lui lentement, et elle le regarda, tendue. Drago sentit ses muscles se crisper. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix !

"J'avais compris," murmura-t-elle.

Il émit un rire sans joie. "Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi Granger ?"

"Je..." hésita-t-elle, le regard dirigé vers le tapis blanc sous ses pieds.

"Tu..." s'agaça-t-il.

Son intervention lui fit redresser la tête et il put remarquer ses yeux rougis derrière les quelques mèches ambrées s'échappant de son bonnet.

"J'avais besoin de venir. Je-je me sens bien ici," déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son interlocuteur fut bouche-bée durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il voulut lui rire au nez. Elle avait définitivement perdu la raison.

Mais il la comprenait. Lui aussi se sentait bien ici.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, le temps s'était figé comme Drago réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter qu'elle reste sur _sa_ propriété, si ? Au fond… elle ne faisait rien de mal, non ?

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme à cet instant fit pencher la balance, il connaissait ce regard, cette détresse, pour l'avoir lui-même ressentie maintes fois sans que personne ne lui vienne jamais en aide. Ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, dans un interminable mouvement, elles se rouvrirent pour observer Hermione.

"Bien," annonça-t-il d'un ton calme accompagné d'un geste de la main mimant l'indifférence. "Tant que tu ne t'approches pas de la maison..." Il hésita. "Tu peux rester."

Lui-même choqué de ses mots, il put discerner la surprise sur le visage de la sorcière. Il aurait parié qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Lui non plus à vrai dire.

Encore sous le choc, Hermione réalisa ce qu'impliquaient ces quelques mots, et elle se sentit… reconnaissante. Reconnaissante envers un ancien Serpentard. Envers son ennemi juré. Il était sincère, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un tour pour tenter de la piéger. Malgré leurs nombreuses différences et leur haine mutuelle entretenue depuis des années, il baissait les armes. Il mettait son égoïsme et son orgueil de côté, et elle comprit qu'il avait bien mûri depuis Poudlard, et en cela, oui elle lui était reconnaissante.

Elle ne répondit rien, un simple signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle le remerciait, puis elle se retourna vers l'océan qui s'était légèrement apaisé.

Les yeux clos, elle entendit le bruit de la neige se faisant piétiner. Malefoy s'éclipsait, la laissant de nouveau seule avec elle-même. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne ressentait pas l'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Une certaine mélancolie l'envahit soudain. Et encore un autre frisson.

Les minutes défilèrent. La mélancolie, elle, s'intensifia, se creusa tel un manque de quelque chose.

"Je ne sais pas ce que les Gryffondor préfèrent, alors j'ai amené un peu de tout."

Hermione sursauta et se retourna, la main sur le cœur. Ce qu'elle vit l'immobilisa.

Drago Malefoy se tenait face à elle, un plateau remplit de différentes boissons chaudes et pâtisseries. Elle lui lança une œillade ahurie. Il était revenu, et pas les mains vides de surplus. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait en face d'elle, ce n'était pas possible !

Comprenant certainement son étonnement, Drago eut un léger haussement de sourcils ainsi qu'un sourire narquois. De sa baguette, il fit déplier une couverture épaisse qui s'installa sur le sable recouvert de neige, puis le plateau vint se déposer sur la couverture.

Le sorcier s'installa à son tour à genoux. "Alors," s'enquit-il.

"Pardon ?" répliqua-t-elle, hébétée.

"Tu préfères quoi ?" retenta Drago, non sans avoir lâché un court soupir. "Comme boisson ?" rajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle n'avait pas encore saisi.

"Du... du thé... du thé sera très bien."

Il la regardait tandis qu'un sourire cette fois moqueur venait faire son apparition au coin de ses lèvres, puis il s'entreprit au remplissage de deux tasses de thé, créant de petits nuages de fumée, réchauffant déjà le cœur d'Hermione.

Elle prit place auprès de lui, laissant une distance convenable entre eux. Il prit sa propre tasse dans les mains et posa son regard face à lui, observant la pâleur du paysage, laissant la jeune femme se saisir elle-même de la deuxième tasse de thé. Après quelques instants de silence, uniquement entrecoupés par le ronflement du vent, l'océan turbulent et des deux jeunes sorciers dégustant leur thé fumant, Hermione esquissa un faible mouvement, se tournant légèrement vers sa droite.

"Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?" questionna-t-elle.

Agacé qu'on le sorte de sa confortable léthargie, Drago lui lança un regard irrité. "Je t'ai proposé du thé Granger, je n'ai jamais énoncé l'idée de converser."

"Effectivement, mais tu ne l'as pas non plus contesté," lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

"Je conteste alors," exprima-t-il, plus amusé qu'agacé cette fois par sa réplique.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur le pâle visage de la jeune femme, puis elle reporta son regard vers l'océan.

"Tu sais que mes parents sont tous deux emprisonnés à Azkaban," raconta Drago après un moment, surprenant Hermione. "Je ne me voyais pas rester vivre au manoir. Seul," compléta-t-il d'une voix morne. "Et de toute façon, je ne me voyais pas rester vivre là-bas tout court. Trop de mauvais souvenirs."

Hermione ressentit la souffrance émanant de lui, cette douce et pernicieuse souffrance qu'elle connaissait elle-même si bien. Ne souhaitant l'interrompre, elle le laissa continuer, omettant de lui faire remarquer que finalement c'était lui qui conversait.

"J'avais besoin de me reconstruire, à ma façon, loin de ma vie passée, de ces souvenirs," continua-t-il de raconter. "J'ai choisi cette maison sur la plage. Comme toi, je me suis senti apaisé ici. Je me sens... libre, au calme," il prit une profonde inspiration. "Ici, personne ne me dicte ma conduite ou décide à ma place des choix que je dois faire, et personne ne vient me reprocher mon nom ou les atrocités qui y sont associées."

Hermione eut un léger frisson L'instant de quelques secondes, elle avait presque oublié qui elle avait à ses côtés, mais elle se décrispa rapidement. Il était véritablement différent. Il était une toute autre personne que le souffre-douleur qu'elle avait connu. Et une curiosité malsaine prit possession d'elle, laissant ses craintes de côté. Elle se sentait étrangement calme et détendue aux côtés du jeune homme, et cela l'intriguait assurément.

"Tu as très bien choisi," lui dit-elle simplement d'une voix placide. "Cet endroit est magnifique."

Il n'ajouta rien, lui envoyant seulement un regard emplit de gratitude.

Les heures continuèrent leur course, sans que les deux jeunes gens ne les voient défiler. Ils n'avaient pas bougé malgré le froid et les flocons de neige qui avaient commencé à tomber après qu'ils aient fini leur première tasse de thé. Ils discutaient, s'expliquaient, oubliant, le temps d'une journée, le mépris et la haine les liant autrefois.

Étrangement, la mélancolie s'évapora.

.

* * *

.

Janvier s'acheva. Puis février. Et mars. Avril débuta sa course contre le temps et accueillit en son sein bourgeons et gazouillis d'oiseaux. Drago inspira longuement l'air enivrant du printemps. Merlin qu'il aimait cette saison.

Il se sentait étonnement euphorique en ce matin d'avril, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la nouvelle saison.

Elle venait aujourd'hui.

Depuis le début de l'année, une sorte de visite routinière s'était instaurée entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Environ une fois par semaine, Drago recevait un hibou de la part d'Hermione lui demandant si elle pouvait venir se changer les idées sur sa petite crique, et ces derniers temps, les hiboux avaient pour seul message ' _Je passerai aujourd'hui.'_

Le jeune homme observa le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main, et détailla les mots y étant posés. L'écriture était fine, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, ces trois mots écrits lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement bien qu'il en était venu à apprécier les visites de son ancienne ennemie. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir cela. Mais comme pour bien d'autres choses, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Le doux goût de la liberté lui donnait désormais le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, et de penser et ressentir comme bon lui semblait.

Le hibou avait quitté sa cuisine depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes, et Drago tournait déjà en rond. Hermione ne venait que l'après-midi, et il n'était que onze heures du matin.

.

* * *

.

Hermione venait tout juste d'arriver sur la plage qu'elle entendit déjà des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et un doux sourire s'installa sur son visage à la vue de Drago tenant une bouteille dans chacune de ses mains. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui en lança une qu'elle rattrapa avec agilité.

Elle regarda l'étiquette et haussa un sourcil. "De la citronnade ? Je ne te savais pas connaisseur," le nargua-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

Ils ne se saluaient jamais, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. Parfois même, ils s'asseyaient seulement face à l'océan, sans rien se dire, profitant uniquement de la présence apaisante de l'autre. C'était comme ça.

Souvent, Drago arrivait les mains remplies soit d'une quelconque boisson comme aujourd'hui, ou bien de pâtisseries dont Hermione avait découvert qu'il en raffolait. En fait, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Drago Malefoy ces derniers mois, et la chose sur lui qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'elle avait commencé à l'apprécier plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'expliquer.

"Granger !"

Une fois de plus, son esprit s'était absenté. Drago en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, c'était son truc, elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop.

"Désolé, j'étais-

"Perdue dans tes pensées," termina-t-il à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Il commençait à vraiment bien la connaître, ou bien était-ce elle qui était tout simplement trop prévisible ?

Ignorant cette nouvelle pensée, elle ouvrit la citronnade et en but une gorgée, son corps pivotant vers la mer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta debout face à l'étendue bleue, Drago sur sa droite.

Elle brisa soudain le silence, tournant doucement sa tête vers lui en le scrutant profondément. "On ne parle jamais de ton enfance," dit-elle, curieuse.

Il fut des plus surpris par son intervention, l'observant à son tour de ses yeux écarquillés. Puis il se braqua et retourna son regard vers l'océan, agacé. "Et alors ?" lui répondit-il, tendu.

"Et alors je… j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle," annonça-t-elle simplement, sentant bien sa crispation nouvelle.

"Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle de mon enfance au juste, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter ?"

"J'aimerais juste… mieux te connaître, c'est tout"

Son poing se serra. Son cœur aussi. Elle était tellement surprenante, et agaçante parfois, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Mais jusqu'ici, ils ne s'étaient jamais trop aventurés sur le terrain glissant qu'était leur passé. Sur l'instant, énervé, il vit son regard sincère et se décida alors à être honnête avec elle.

"Je ne veux pas parler de mon enfance avec toi," commença-t-il d'une voix calme mais sombre. "Tu m'as connu à Poudlard, ça t'en dis assez sur moi."

"Oui, à Poudlard, mais je- je ne te connaissais pas en dehors. Et quand bien même, j'aimerais savoir qui tu étais, je veux dire qu'est-ce qu-

"Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître cette partie de moi !" explosa-t-il enfin, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Elle recula sous le choc, prenant peur. Elle revit le regard qu'il avait tant de fois posé sur elle à Poudlard justement, ce regard d'une bête prête à bondir sur sa proie. Il aurait été un doux euphémisme que de dire qu'il était énervé en cet instant. Par sa faute. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, elle ne _voulait_ pas qu'il réagisse comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était... se rapprocher de lui, encore un peu. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que le Drago qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard n'était pas le vrai Drago. Que le vrai Drago était celui qu'elle voyait chaque semaine depuis des mois, qu'il n'était pas un leurre. Que lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même lorsqu'il la traitait de ' _Sang-de-Bourbe'_.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait été égoïste. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il la prit de court.

"Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que la guerre est terminée," dit-il le regard baissé. "Et en deux ans j'ai eu le temps de pas mal réfléchir tu sais, je..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, vivre ici... ça me permet d'oublier ma vie d'avant, d'oublier qui j'étais, qui on m'a forcé à devenir. Si tu veux mieux me connaître, demande-moi ce que j'ai prévu de faire aujourd'hui, ou demain, demande-moi comment je prends mon thé, demande-moi quelle équipe de Quidditch je préfère, mais ne me demande pas de te parler de mon passé, encore moins de mon enfance. Je..." Il hésita de nouveau. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi de cette façon, que tu vois en moi celui que j'étais à Poudlard... Je veux que toi aussi tu oublies."

Elle ne put empêcher une larme de franchir les barrières qu'elle avait instauré. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils entretenaient leurs rencontres hebdomadaires, Drago se confiait véritablement à elle.

Et elle le vit.

Pour la première fois, elle le vit vraiment.

Il n'avait pas bougé durant tout son récit, sa tête toujours fixée vers le bas, observant le sable se mouver sous ses pieds. Elle se rapprocha de lui, tendant son bras pour lui prendre la main. Le contact chaud de la main d'Hermione lui fit redresser la tête, son cœur loupa un battement, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

"Malefoy..." débuta la sorcière. "Tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier qui tu étais, tout comme tu ne peux pas oublier ton passé parce que..." Il tenta de fuir son regard, mais elle soutint le sien. "Parce que c'est ce qui fait qui tu es aujourd'hui. Sans celui que tu étais hier, tu ne serais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui." le réconforta-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Il ne lui sembla pas convaincu, alors elle décida de passer outre sa fierté.

"Et..." Elle déglutit. "Et je l'apprécie ce Drago d'aujourd'hui."

Il cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui confesser.

"Alors ne renie pas qui tu étais Malefoy," enchaîna-t-elle. "Parce que ce serait renier qui tu es maintenant. Tu peux être fier d'où tu en es aujourd'hui, tu peux être fier de qui tu es. Après tout, toi, un Serpentard, a réussi à te faire une amie Gryffondor. Tu as mis de côté tes préjugés en devenant amie avec une... Née-Moldue. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago."

La main toujours dans la sienne, elle se surprit quand elle prononça son prénom à voix haute et, à son entente, Drago resserra la pression autour de ses doigts.

Toute sa petite tirade lui donna envie de lui serrer bien plus que la main à vrai dire. Mais il se retint. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire...

' _Tu es quelqu'un de bien...'_

Entendre ces mots. De _sa_ bouche.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ils étaient là, face à face, main dans la main, et elle, _elle_ , le rose aux joues.

' _Elle est si belle_ ,' se dit-il.

Il se figea à sa propre pensée. Puis il se détacha d'elle, mettant de côté son inconscient.

"Merci," lui dit-il, sincère.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, et ils restèrent sur la plage encore une heure, puis Hermione s'en alla comme elle en avait l'habitude, gravant l'instant le plus vivant qu'elle avait vécu depuis un moment dans sa mémoire.

.

* * *

.

D'autres mois passèrent, puis presque une année défila depuis leur première rencontre sur la plage de St Oberon. L'automne était de nouveau là.

Jamais ils n'avaient évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé en avril dernier. Hermione venait toujours aussi souvent, toujours l'après-midi. Rien n'avait changé. Seuls les deux mois d'été où elle était partie voir de la famille moldue en France avaient cassé leur routine. Mais dès son retour, le rythme de leurs rencontres avait reprit son cours normal. Rien n'avait changé en somme.

Hormis peut-être...

Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'était plus seule maintenant.

"Drago !"

Et aussi que, depuis avril dernier, elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom.

"Tu es fou, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû-

"Tais-toi et accepte-le Granger."

Gênée, Hermione observa la reliure d'une édition originale de l'un de ses romans préféré : ' _Les Voyages de Gulliver'_ de Jonathan Swift.

"Comment même as-tu trouvé ce bouquin ? Je veux dire, il est moldu !"

"Je me souvenais que tu avais parlé de ce type un jour, je n'ai eu qu'à chercher après." dit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

"Mais... Drago-

"Joyeux anniversaire Granger." la coupa-t-il de nouveau.

Elle ne répondit rien à ça, elle lui renvoya juste un sourire empli de gratitude. Elle ne se formalisait plus du fait que lui, en revanche, continuait de l'appeler ' _Granger'_. Elle se disait que, un jour, il finirait bien par se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et, dans un sens, elle aimait aussi qu'il l'appelle ainsi, car il n'y avait que lui qu'il l'appelait de cette façon, et ça le rendait unique en quelque sorte.

Subitement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. "Tu sais," commença-t-elle. "Mon anniversaire c'était il y a quatre jours... Tu aurais pu me l'apporter au lieu d'attendre que je vienne aujourd'hui."

Sa remarque le perturba, et il vacilla légèrement, déplaçant le sable fin sous ses pieds. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais déplacé alors que je savais que tu viendrais dans la semaine, ça aurait été une pure perte de temps."

Il vit dans son regard qu'il l'avait blessée, mais il était trop orgueilleux pour revenir sur ses paroles.

"Et puis de toute façon, je suppose que tu devais fêter ton anniversaire avec tes proches, non ? Les gens importants pour toi," continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Mais toi tu es important pour moi, alors tu aurais pu venir."

Il fut désarçonné, comme de nombreuses autres fois avec elle.

Le rose monta aux joues d'Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait un peu trop vite, sans réfléchir. "Enfin, je veux dire-

"Il pleut," l'interrompit-il, sentant une goutte tomber sur son nez.

"Quoi ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Il pleut," réitéra-t-il en levant les yeux en direction des nuages gris.

Il réalisa que de toutes les visites qu'Hermione lui avait rendu, il n'avait jamais plu.

"Oh non," s'exclama Hermione, cachant le bouquin que Drago lui avait offert sous son pull gris, le protégeant de la pluie qui s'intensifiait. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer, on se voit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? Enfin, s'il ne pleut pas."

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière qui était posé sur le sable, y mit le bouquin, et esquissa un mouvement dans le but de partir, mais elle sentit une pression autour de son bras. "Attends."

"Drago, il commence à pleuvoir des cordes, je vais être trempée ! On se voit-

"Viens," coupa-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui.

"Mais... Drago !"

Il ne l'écouta pas et courut en direction de sa propriété, tenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de courir elle aussi. Elle tentait de concentrer son regard sur leur destination, mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à observer était sa main accrochée à celle de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle était si douce, et chaude, et la jeune femme sentit la même chaleur se propager en elle à ce contact. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes à atteindre le porche de la maisonnette en bois blanc. Une fois enfin à l'abri et essoufflés, Drago dégagea sa main, puis brusquement, ils entendirent un grondement sourd rugir derrière eux.

Hermione frissonna. Elle détestait l'orage.

Drago le remarqua et pensa qu'elle avait certainement froid à cause de l'averse. "Allez viens, rentrons nous mettre au chaud," lui dit-il.

Elle l'observa un instant, troublée, tandis qu'il s'était retourné afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement, il la regarda à son tour. "Quoi ?" Elle entrouvrit seulement la bouche. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" insista-t-il, inquiet.

Battant rapidement des paupières afin de balayer son trouble, elle déglutit. "Je… je ne suis jamais entrée chez toi," murmura-t-elle.

L'étonnement s'installa sur le visage de son interlocuteur puis, après un court moment, un léger sourire prit la place.

"Effectivement." Il prit conscience que pendant presque une année, à chacune de leurs rencontres, il ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'inviter chez lui, continuant leur rituel sur la plage. "Il est peut-être temps de remédier à ça, non ?" continua-t-il, son sourire toujours présent.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et accepta ensuite l'invitation à entrer de Drago. À l'instant où elle passa la porte, elle se sentit apaisée, puis elle examina ce qui l'entourait. La porte d'entrée menait directement sur le salon. Deux canapés se faisaient face et une table basse rectangulaire était placée entre eux, sous laquelle s'étalait un immense tapis baroque. À la gauche du petit salon, Hermione pouvait distinguer une cuisine d'environ la même taille. Elle se demanda si les quelques casseroles en cuivre accrochées au mur servaient simplement de décoration ou si Drago savait les utiliser. À cette pensée, un petit sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

"Quoi ?" l'interrogea-t-il en plissant des yeux.

"Rien." lui rétorqua-t-elle, continuant son état des lieux tout en conservant son sourire.

Il n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait d'analyser chacun des recoins de sa maison.

"Je vais allumer un feu," déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée imposante.

Hermione le suivit et, une fois le feu allumé, elle s'installa à ses côtés tendant les deux mains vers l'avant dans le but de se réchauffer. Drago, lui, garda ses mains dans ses poches de façon nonchalante comme à son habitude et regardait les flammes commencer leur danse devant lui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sentant son agitation et la vit se mordre les lèvres en signe d'hésitation. Il savait qu'elle était sur le point de laisser sa curiosité exploser. Il était lui-même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

"Tu n'as aucune photo." Il s'agissait là plus d'une affirmation que d'une véritable question et le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors c'est… triste," murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi," se crispa-t-il.

"Eh bien..." débuta Hermione, sentant le regard pesant et à l'affût de Drago sur elle. "C'est dommage de ne pas avoir gardé le souvenir des bons mom-

"Et quels bons moments tu penses que j'ai eu hein ?" la coupa-t-il en criant alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, les poings serrés, fulminant.

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler cette fois.

Le silence fut pesant, seulement dérangé par le bruit de leurs souffles respectif.

"Désolé," prononcèrent-ils en même temps.

"Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus," continua Drago, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Et moi, je ne voulais pas être si-

"Enquiquineuse ?" termina-t-il à sa place.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent d'une teinte rosée sous la gêne de sa remarque, ce qui fit louper un battement au cœur du jeune homme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rougissait.

Il prit le temps de l'admirer plus profondément comme elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses boucles dégoulinantes, ses tâches de rousseur qu'il voyait de plus près maintenant, son bracelet avec un pendentif d'aile d'ange en souvenirs des défunts, et ses éternelles baskets blanches.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Puis un tout autre battement se fit sentir dans son bas ventre.

Hermione vit le regard de Drago changer. Il la regardait d'une telle façon... Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle eut un frisson, malgré la proximité de la cheminée.

Les couleurs orangées des flammes se reflétaient sur le visage du sorcier, et Hermione le trouva captivant à cet instant.

Sa mèche, habituellement relevée en arrière, tombait cette fois-ci sur son front. Son éternel tee-shirt noir, désormais trempé, laissait apparaître sa fine musculature. Et son souffle chaud venait caresser son visage.

Sa poitrine se souleva comme sa respiration s'accéléra. Puis, doucement, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les lèvres de Drago.

Le sorcier ne manqua pas ce geste et écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui saisissant ardemment la nuque tandis qu'il sentit ses mains frêles s'accrocher à son tee-shirt.

Un choc ardent, violent.

Drago força l'ouverture de ses lèvres et leurs langues commencèrent leur danse passionnée. Une de ses mains vint rapidement se déposer sur sa joue à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Il sentit la langue d'Hermione s'enhardir avec sensualité et il ne put que l'accompagner avec ardeur.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle, leurs mains toujours posées, lui sur sa joue, et elle sur son torse. Au rythme de leurs respirations saccadées, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La panique submergea Hermione instantanément et, sans perdre une minute elle se détacha finalement de Drago et courut en direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit ensuite à la volée.

Une fois glissée hors de la maison de plage, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la mèneraient vers son refuge : la crique.

 _Leur_ crique.

Hermione se fustigea à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça, elle ne devait pas penser ça ! Elle leva sa main à sa bouche, touchant ses lèvres au goût de celles de Drago. Son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi _lui_ , avait fait ça ? Son regard se tourna vers l'océan, le priant de l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Mais aucune réponse autre que le bruit des vagues ne vint.

Une bourrasque de vent lui gifla le visage, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait toujours. Et qu'elle était définitivement trempée maintenant.

Puis elle se figea.

Il était là, elle pouvait sentir sa présence quelques mètres derrière elle. Retenant des larmes de couler sur ses joues, elle se retourna, lui faisant face. Son regard était le même que précédemment, son tee-shirt collé à son torse, sa mèche dont la pointe s'égouttait au rythme de la pluie qui tombait.

Elle le trouvait si attirant en cet instant, que son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger n'écouta pas sa raison. Elle s'élança donc sans plus réfléchir et atterrit dans ses bras, l'embrassant de nouveau avec toute la passion qu'elle gardait en elle depuis longtemps. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Il plaça ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva pour la rapprocher encore plus. Elle enroula ses jambes sur sa taille et prit son visage de ses mains en coupe, le griffant presque.

Le bourdonnement de la foudre rythmait leur étreinte et leur baiser se fit plus enflammé encore.

Sentant son désir augmenter, Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison, maintenant fermement la sorcière dans ses bras. Une fois sous le porche, il se mit dos à la porte et la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Pendant tout le trajet, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas lâchées une seule seconde.

Il l'approcha de la cheminée, là où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il écarta légèrement la table basse de son pied, puis déposa délicatement Hermione sur le tapis, et s'allongea au dessus d'elle. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent finalement, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Drago colla son front au sien, tentant de garder difficilement le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait le souffle court et il sentit son bas-ventre le faisait définitivement souffrir.

"Hermione," chuchota-t-il d'une façon envoûtante.

L'écho de son prénom résonna dans le cœur de la jeune femme et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud la traverser. Elle fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres et en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son dos, le lacérant de ses ongles.

Drago voulait lui aussi profiter de sa peau, sa main gauche s'emmêla dans ses cheveux trempés tandis que sa main droite vint se poser sur sa hanche, sous son pull.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadés, leur désir était plus que palpable.

Drago délaissa les lèvres de son amante pour aller goûter son cou, Hermione se cambra au contact de ses lèvres chaudes, et lâcha un gémissement, le premier d'une longue série à venir.

Il embrassait, mordait, dévorait littéralement sa peau, avec une candeur suave.

Doucement, il remonta son pull pour le lui ôter complètement. Il observait les quelques gouttes de pluie sur la peau d'Hermione et entreprit de lécher celle se trouvant au creux de ses seins.

La jeune femme frissonna de plus belle, le souffle haletant. Drago entreprit de déboutonner son jean qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Il la libéra de ses tennis, des morceaux de tissu entourant ses pieds fins et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement sous son regard brûlant de désir.

Il commença par embrasser sa cheville, puis remonta ses baisers d'une lenteur affligeante jusqu'au bout de tissu encore présent sous son bas-ventre. Il embrassa son intimité encore recouverte, et les gémissements de la sorcière se firent plus sonores.

Alors il décida de la dénuder complètement, et les deux dernières pièces vinrent rejoindre le reste de ses vêtement échoués plus loin. Hermione rougit, et Drago la trouva d'autant plus attirante.

Il prit son temps pour l'observer, d'un regard incandescent, qui perturba la jeune femme. Il se pencha et embrassa sa poitrine, jouant avec de ses mains fermes, titillant ses extrémités. La bouche embrassant son sein gauche, sa main droite empoignant l'autre, Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il parcourt la plus désirable partie de son intimité. Il entama alors la descente vers son clitoris de sa main libre, le trouvant sans difficulté. Les ongles d'Hermione pénétrèrent vivement son dos déjà marqué.

Drago se vivifiait de sa réaction, et continua son mouvement de rotation sur le bouton sensible.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau violemment, l'excitation à son paroxysme. Hermione sentait qu'elle perdait tout contrôle, ce que lui faisait subir Drago était fou, exaltant, irréel. C'était trop, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt arriver au point de non-retour.

"Stop," prononça-t-elle, contre sa bouche, le souffle coupé.

"Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête," lâcha-t-il sans aucune retenue.

Elle apposa soudain ses deux mains sur son torse, le stoppant alors dans sa tâche, et dans un mouvement rapide, ils se retrouvèrent en position inversée. Elle au-dessus de lui, entièrement nue, les jambes de chaque côté de lui.

Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur son torse, et elle ne tarda pas à lui retirer le tee-shirt inutile. À son tour, elle déposa des baisers fiévreux sur sa peau, tandis que ses mains descendirent plus bas. Ses lèvres dégustèrent son ventre et un renflement attira son attention.

Hermione lui lança un regard presque provocateur et elle crut déceler une certaine gêne dans celui du jeune homme. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé en sa présence. Cette constatation redoubla son envie de lui.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans la même tenue qu'elle, et la sorcière prit elle aussi le temps de l'observer, tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son érection se durcit et Hermione n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Ce fut au tour de Drago de lâcher un profond gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur autour de son membre. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la petite Miss-je-sais-tout serait capable de lui faire ce genre de choses.

Merlin qu'elle était aussi la meilleure dans ce domaine !

Sa queue palpitait au rythme de la bouche d'Hermione. C'était exquis, divin. Mais Drago refusait de jouir maintenant.

"Hermione," souffla-t-il.

Il adorait prononcer ces lettres, encore plus en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait et l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle se redressa et attendit qu'il agisse.

De nouveau, il se repositionna sur elle, la dominant. Il caressa doucement son corps puis vint écarter ses cuisses.

Et il la pénétra.

Il sentit instantanément les murs d'Hermione se renfermer autour de lui, c'était si délectable qu'il en voulait encore plus. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, et augmenta ses va-et-vient.

Les deux amants se complétaient à la perfection, leur synchronicité était magique.

L'intensité de leur orgasme respectif se répercuta au son de leur voix dans la pièce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Front contre front, ils profitèrent de cet instant où Sang-Pur et Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient plus aucune barrière...

.

* * *

.

 _Huit mois plus tard..._

"Granger !"

"Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !" répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"Je n'y peux rien s'il n'y a que comme ça que tu m'écoutes !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Qu'y a-t-il... Malefoy ?" lui demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je te mets ça où ?" questionna-t-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête un vieux rocking-chair défoncé.

"Dans la bibliothèque évidemment."

"Évidemment," renforça-t-il imitant la jeune femme, ce qui lui décrocha un petit sourire complice.

Elle observait Drago rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, baguette levée afin de déplacer le fauteuil qui flottait devant lui. C'était le dernier des meubles et objets lui appartenant.

Depuis l'automne dernier, ils avaient commencés à se voir bien plus qu'une fois par semaine et, quelques semaines plus tôt, Drago lui avait proposé de s'installer chez lui.

Elle s'éloigna doucement vers la plage, laissant son compagnon terminer l'emménagement.

Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui, caressant son visage et illuminant sa chevelure. L'océan, lui, scintillait de mille paillettes dansantes, telles celles présentes dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, humant l'air environnant qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle se sentait chez elle ici.

Elle était chez elle désormais.

Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur, et ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un sourire inconscient. Puis elle réalisa qu'en ce mois de mai, exactement trois ans après la bataille finale contre le plus grand mal que le monde sorcier avait connu, elle savait exactement qui elle était.

Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle avait vingt-deux ans. Elle habitait à St Oberon's Bay. Et elle était éperdument amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

.

* * *

.

Note de fin : _Alors verdict ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez nerveuse de connaître vos impressions... :) J'espère avoir gardé au maximum le caractère des personnages et que le tout est assez réaliste ? Je vous dis à très vite..._

Note du 09/06/18 : Voilà, pour ceux qui avaient souvenir de la fic avant, vous pouvez vous rendre compte qu'il y a eu pas mal d'ajout, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, à bientôt...

 _ **AJP**_


End file.
